


Moskiewskie wieczory

by bluewidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewidow/pseuds/bluewidow





	Moskiewskie wieczory

Zimowy Żołnierz był duchem. Legendą, której słowa zapisano za pomocą zaostrzonego gnata i kropel krwi przelanych przez zjawę. Gdzie się nie pojawił, zostawiał za sobą szkarłatną smugę, stos ciał. Iście chirurgiczna precyzja – jeden strzał, trzy trupy i tylko ci, którzy widzieli go w akcji, mogli uwierzyć, że to w ogóle było możliwe.  
Zima tego roku była naprawdę mroźna. Temperatury spadły poniżej zera już na początku listopada, zapowiadając, że koniec roku do przyjemniejszych nie będzie należeć. Ludzie wraz z nastaniem wieczoru czym prędzej uciekali do mieszkań, chcąc się rozgrzać przy kubkach gorącej herbaty czy po prostu cieple czterech ścian.  
Niska blondynka co kilka kroków gwałtownie odwracała się za siebie, sprawdzając, czy nikt jej nie śledzi. Choć nikogo nie widziała za sobą, uczucie, że ktoś jej drepcze po plecach nie opuszczało jej umysłu. Olga Andriejewna poprawiła kołnierz płaszcza, licząc, że w ten sposób uchroni się przed mroźnymwiatrem.  
Mimo tego, że przebywała między wysokimi budynkami, które zapewne pamiętały nie tylko czerwoną rewolucję niezwykle krwawą, która zniszczyła wiekową tradycję caratu, ale i ślub ostatnich przestawicieli caratu, wiatr wzmagał na sile. Oldze zdawało się, że mróz panujący wokół niej przenikał do kości. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało jej tylko śniegu sypiącego z nieba, który zdradzałby, którędy poszła.

Nie mniej jednak doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jesli ktoś wpadł na jej trop, jest blisko. Na tyle blisko, by czuła strach, który jeżył włos na jej plecach. Adrenalina, która krążyła po jej żyłach sprawiała, że nie myślała o przerażeniu i o tym, co ją spotka, jeśli nie znajdzie się w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu.  
W oddali zobaczyła boczną fasadę Teatru Bolszoj, a serce zaczęło jej bić o wiele szybciej niż dotychczas. Może i pojawienie się przy zarówno przy Moskwiewskiej Dumie Miejskiej jak i jednej z siedzib NKWD zakrawało o głupotę i niepotrzebne ryzyko, ale co mogła poradzić na to, że tylko na Pietrowce o tej godzinie stały taksówki?  
Musiała jak najszybciej znaleźć się poza granicami miasta, a jedyną możliwością dla niej była dla niej dopiero co wybudowała obwodnica samochodowa.Stamtąd czekała ją prosta droga na Pole Chodyńskie, gdzie czekał na nią samolot do Berlina.  
Nerwowo spojrzała na zegarek, którego wskazówki pokazywały kilka minut po północy. Miała jeszcze godzinę do wylotu i ponad trzydzieści kilometrów do przejechania. Olga doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że Howard nie zaczeka ani sekundy, skoro już rano dostarczyła mu informacje, których potrzebował.  
Miała zaczął nowe życie za oceanem, zapomnieć o piekle jaki to zgotował jej bliskim ukochany wujaszek Stalin, a nie mogła oderwać się od starego. Mimo sprzeciwów Howarda i jego chęci, by jak najszybciej odlecieć w bezpieczniejsze rejony świata musiała pożegnać się z tymi, którzy przez ostatnie kilka lat byli jej jak rodzina. Wiedziała, że w ten sposób ryzykowała nie tylko swoje życie, ale nie mogła bez słowa uciec. Zbyt wiele zawdzięczała rodzinie Wostriakowskich, którzy traktowali ją jak córkę.

Już widziała czarne wołgi stojące pod siedzibą NKWD, które wręcz ją przerażały. Oldze kojarzyły się one z końcem. Kto wejdzie do jednej z nich przestaje istnieć na kartach historii. Staje się tylko zakazanym wspomnieniem, to też z ulgą przyjęła to, że kawałek od nich stały żółte pobiedy. Już widziała siebie wsiadającą do jednego z samochodów i oddalającą się od źródła niebezpieczeństwa.  
Już chwytała za klamkę, chcąc wejść do środka, gdy poczuła nieprzyjemny uścisk na swoim ramieniu. Pełna obaw, mając wrażenie, że serce jej się zatrzymało, odwróciła się do tyłu, a jej oczom się mężczyzna w mniej więcej jej wieku. Gdyby mogła mu się dłużej przyjrzeć, mogłaby stwierdzić, że był nawet przystojny. Jednak cała jej uwaga skupiła się na metalowej dłoni, która leżała na jej ramieniu.  
\- Panno Andriejewno, chyba musimy porozmawiać, prawda? – ostra barwa głosu niemal raziła ją po bębenkach, tak samo jak jego angielski akcent – Pójdziesz grzecznie czy mam użyć siły?  
Dla potwierdzenia swoich słów, wolną ręką wziął do ręki pistolet, który przyłożył jej do pleców. Lufa nieprzyjemnie wbijała się w jej ciało, co tylko potwierdzało jej przeczucie, że z tym mężczyzną nie ma żartów.  
Nie chcąc ryzykować życia przypadkowego taksówkarza – choć miała wrażenie, że na pewno był tajniakiem KGB – posłusznie odsunęła się od samochodu, a chwilę później stała przyparta do ściany teatru Bolszoj.  
No cóż, jak odchodzić z tego świata to chociaż w wyjątkowym miejscu – przemknęło się jej przez myśl, gdy stanęła twarzą twarz z tym, przez którego wizja lotu do Berlina stała się nierealną.  
\- Zimowy Żołnierz, prawda? Nie sądziłam, że wyślą ciebie do rozliczenia się z taką płotką jak ja – uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, tuż po tym jak oderwała wzrok od metalowej dłoni, by przenieść spojrzenie na oczy mężczyzny.  
Oczy, które przeraziły ją bardziej niż wszystko, co dotychczas były dla niej straszne. Widziała tylko chęć mordu, wszechobecną śmierć – tak jakby to on był kostuchą, a widok trupów czymś, co sprawiało mu przyjemność.  
Z trudem przełknęła ślinę, czując jak oblewa ją lodowaty jak listopadowe, moskiewskie powietrze pot. Było źle. Bardzo, wręcz tragicznie, przez co zaczęła żałować, że nie posłuchała się Howarda. Gdyby to zrobiła, byłaby już ze Starkiem w Berlinie, szykując się do lotu do Nowego Jorku, ale nie. Musiała zawsze być mądrzejsza od wszystkich.  
Srebrna metalowa pięść mignęła Oldze przed oczami, trafiając z głuchym łupnięciem w jej twarz. Syknęła z bólu, odnotowując, że twarz jej niechcianego towarzysza tężeje, zupełnie jakby wyzbywał się emocji.  
Było coraz gorzej.  
Oblizała usta, czując nieprzyjemny, metaliczny posmak krwi. Mimo bólu i wrażenia, że jeszcze dwa ciosy i jej czaszka pęknie na pół pod wpływem jego siły, uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, przyjmując dobrą minę do złej gry.  
\- Więc odnotowałaś, że nie jestem Wołodią, spostrzegawcza jesteś, ale i Karajewicz do najbystrzejszych nie należy. Naprawdę myślałaś, że Stark cię uratuje? Zagwarantuje lepsze życie? Nie chcę psuć twych marzeń w ostatnich chwilach życia, ale byłaś tylko jego marionetką. Dałaś mu tu, co chciał i żegnaj – zaśmiał się, a przez szyderczy śmiech przebijał się przez szczęk metalu.  
Kolejne uderzenie w twarz całkowicie ją zdekoncentrowało. Gdyby nie fakt, że jego prawa ręka była zaciśnięta na jej szyi, upadłaby, tracąc równowagę. Na swoich policzkach czuła zimny dotyk metalu, który odrobinę łagodził ból związany z uderzeniami, które spadały na jej twarz, mieszając się z łzami i krwią.  
Czuła, że słabnie. Nie miała siły, by przyjmować kolejne ciosy – nogi ugięły się pod nią i nawet fakt, że była trzyma za gardło żelaznym uściskiem nie sprawił, że dała radę się podnieść.  
Miała wrażenie, że to w jakim była stanie podobało się jej oprawcy. Widziała to w jego oczach zanim jej spojrzenie nie zaszło mgłą. Jego wzrok był nieobecny, przepełniony ślepą furią, co sprawiało, że przypominał Oldze maszynę. Robota, który stworzony był tylko do zabijania.  
Wiedziała, że koniec jest blisko. Nie miała siły dźwignąć się na nogi, by uchylić się przed ciosami, które padały na oślep na jej ciało leżące na bruku. Czuła, jak życie powoli z niej się ulatnia i nie ma nawet po co błagać o litość, której Zimowy Żołnierz, jej oprawca nie znał.  
\- Po co babrać się w tym bagnie? Dobij mnie i po robocie – wysyczała, wypluwając krew i mierząc spojrzeniem mężczyznę.  
Na jego twarzy ciągle widniał ten szyderczy uśmiech, który ją przerażał.  
Cichy jęk wydobył się z zakrwawionych i popękanych ust Olgi, gdy Zimowy Żołnierz wyciągnął ten sam pistolet, którym ją zastraszył przy pierwszych sekundach spotkania. Odruchowo zamknęła oczy, nie chcąc widzieć jak wystrzelony pocisk niebezpiecznie zbliża się do jej głowy.  
Huk wystrzału rozniósł się echem po Pietrowce, swoim pogłosem dochodząc aż po Plac Czerwony. Bezwładne ciało leżało na brudnym i zimnym bruku, a blond włosy posklejane od krwi padły wokół kobiety niczym aureola.  
Zimowy Żołnierz jeszcze przez moment stał nad kobietą, obserwując swoje dzieło. Wzrok, jeszcze przed chwilą ogarnięty chęcią krwi, teraz był spokojny, wyprany całkowicie z emocji. Jak tylko ciało Olgi przestało wić się w konwulsach i ostatnich skurczach mięśni, ruszył przed siebie, chowając za pasek wciąż ciepły pistolet, który pozbawił życia Rosjankę.

Niebo o tak później godzinie było niezwykle przejrzyste. Howard miał to nieprzyjemne uczucie, że bezgwiezdna noc nad nim zwiastowała nieszczęście. Ponownie raz tego wieczoru spojrzał na zegarek. Jak na złość wskazówki zbliżały się do godziny pierwszej, a na horyzoncie nie było widać żadnego pojazdu, który wskazywałby na pojawienie się Olgi.  
Zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i zgodnie z umową uruchomił samolot, by po krótkiej chwili wbić się w powietrze. Tylko uważny obserwator, którego brakowało w towarzystwie Howarda Starka mogło dostrzec, że w kąciku jego oczu pojawiło się coś na kształt łez.


End file.
